


Taako Time

by 1010nabulation



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Magnus Burnsides (brief appearance), Masturbation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Taako wonders what it would be like to feel death's icy chill on his most intimate parts, and finds a way to experience it on his own, without pushing the object of his affections too far too fast.





	

“Aren't you going to put anything in that besides ice?” Magnus asks, filling his own glass with some fizzy orange concoction. He holds the bottle out to Taako with a friendly smile on his face.

Taako shakes his head, keeping his glass of ice close to his chest so Magnus doesn't get the idea to fill it up with that vile liquid anyway. “Actually, you've got it backwards, Mags. I'm not putting anything else _into_ this glass; I'm going to be taking the ice _out_ of it.”

Magnus' brow furrows. “Uh. Okay. ...As long as you don't put that ice down my shirt, that's cool, I guess.”

“Well, no, that wasn't the plan,” Taako says, a dangerous glint in his eye. He tilts the glass thoughtfully, ice clinking about. “Though now that you mention it, I might have to file that one away for later.”

Choking on his drink, Magnus splutters. Before he can get the words out to protest, Taako is fluttering his fingers at him and walking away. Let it sink in that he's gone and given Taako ideas.

With the door to his suite safely shut behind him, Taako sighs and makes his way to the bed, setting the glass full of ice on the nightstand next to him. It's so easy to push Magnus' buttons! Hopefully he's put him off guard enough to leave Taako well enough alone for a while. He's sure if he'd told him exactly what he means to do with all that ice, Magnus would _certainly_ be steering clear, and likely wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes for a week without blushing furiously. But it's none of his business what the ice is for. Taako Time is private time.

The truth is, it's a little hard to get into the groove of imagining his clammy-cold heartthrob's hands on him when his own hands are so dang _warm_. That's never been a problem before, but then again, none of his past interests has ever been as uniquely corporeally challenged as Kravitz is. Taako's been thoroughly frustrated for weeks now, getting pulled right out of the fantasy before he manages to find his bliss.

This time will be different. Taako reaches out and takes hold of the glass of ice, feeling the cold seep into the bones of his fingers. “Mmm, that's nice.”

So nice, his other hand wanders to his skirt and palms the half-chub getting its throb on under there. Even just the thought of tall, dark, and bonesome wanting to touch him like this gets Taako's blood rushing, making that hot and fluttery feeling low in his belly grow stronger.

“Go on, handsome,” Taako murmurs, picturing Kravitz leaning over him, hesitating. “Get that deathly chill all up on me. Fuck, I want you so bad, Krav.”

Things he won't say aloud to the real Kravitz just yet. It's too soon. He doesn't want to scare him off by being _too_ forward; there are limits Taako knows not to push too far. A drape of his arm here, a kiss on the lips there that lasts just longer than entirely proper—Taako can satisfy himself with that for now. He's got a good imagination... here in his own mind, alone in his own room, he can indulge himself and go as far with Kravitz as he wants.

The glass of ice clanks as Taako sets it back onto the nightstand. He breathes out a long sigh as he lifts his skirt and pulls his dick free of his panties. 

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ , that's cold!” Taako gasps as he wraps his chilled hand around himself and strokes until his dick is fully hard. “It's good! Don't stop, babe; it's fuckin' amazing!”

For a little while, Taako just relaxes into the sensation of freezing cold fingers wrapped around his dick, imagining that his own heat would gradually warm Kravitz' chill digits just like is happening now. A giggle bubbles up in him as he thinks that, _wow_ , Krav really knows just how to work him! Firm and slow up his shaft, flick of the wrist right up to the head, hold on tighter as his hips jerk up and his spine tingles from the icy shock in such a sensitive place. If this were happening for real, he'd have to show Kravitz how he likes it... in all likelihood, Krav would be a quick study. 

“Just like that, darling; you're doing great,” Taako breathes, thinking of guiding those cold fingers along with his own.

When the chill starts to dissipate too much, Taako reaches for the glass of ice again. This time, he fishes a cube out and pops it into his mouth. He swishes the ice cube around with his tongue, playing with it. Would kissing Kravitz full-on feel like this? Would it make his teeth ache and his tongue sting and then numb? 

What about if it wasn't his tongue he was sucking on? Taako moans, squeezing his own cock as he thinks of taking Kravitz' dicksicle deep into his mouth. Maybe next time he should have a popsicle ready for Taako Time to get a better sense of it, make the fantasy that much more real... Taako swallows the sliver of ice left and hums hungrily—oh! That's probably what swallowing Krav's come would feel like, like ice sliding down his throat; he'd be able to feel it all the way down to his belly. Fuck, that's good.

Okay, so what if next he sees what the icy touch of death feels like on other parts of him? Breathing hard, Taako pulls another piece of ice out and moves to lift his shirt up with his other hand. How about if Krav wanted to play with his nipples? Without even hesitating, he presses the ice to the one he has exposed. 

“Oh! Oh, whoa there, okay!” Taako yelps, feeling his nipple instantly pucker and harden under the biting cold of it. Extreme!

Chest heaving, he rolls the cube around the tight nub. Yeah, all right, it's fucking _lovely_. Taako's head lolls back onto the headboard and he gasps and moans as he traces ice cold trails over his nipples and chest. As the ice melts, he lets it slide down his belly, carefully avoiding his straining cock. _Shit_ , he's horny for it.

All right. Point of no return, then.

Taako takes the last ice cube out of the glass and holds it just above his dick—not quite touching yet; he's a little afraid of how intense it's going to feel, but... almost. “All right, Taako, just imagine it's Krav's tongue. It'll be nice! Frosty, sure, but ahh--!” He sucks in a breath as his dick twitches, taking the initiative right out of his hands. “Shit! Fuck, that's—that's nnghh, _fuck_!”

His knees, while still spread open, are drawn up to his chest from the shock of it, toes curled tight. “Hhh! Hhholy _yes_!”

Slowly, slowly, he runs the ice cube down his shaft, every muscle tensing and twitching. _Gods_ , it's incredible. If this is what a ghostly blowjob feels like, Taako is _into it_. “Ohh, Krav, pleaaase. Please, just—fuck! Fuck me!”

He's _begging_. Taako doesn't beg. But this... he wants this, _so_ bad. So bad that, yes, all right, he's pleading for release.

Taako can't take it anymore. He wraps his hand around the ice cube and traps it against his dick, then strokes hard and fast. Intense doesn't begin to describe the feeling of cold, cold ice working his burning-hot cock. His hips are juddering with jerky thrusts, toes curled, teeth clenched, every muscle in his body strung taut as he's wound tighter and tighter with every uncoordinated squeeze of his hand—no, Kravitz' hand. Or was it his tongue? Ah, fuck, in Taako's lust-addled mind it's Kravitz all over, lavishing him with attention and pushing him fast and hard to the blissful brink.

He comes just as the last of the ice melts, shaking and moaning with Kravitz' name on his lips. Taako slumps against the headboard of his bed as he comes down, every nerve tingling and alight even as his bones turn to jelly. Hah. Do Krav's bones go all wobbly after he's had a good fuck too? Taako ponders it as he catches his breath, wishing he could sprawl out on Kravitz in whatever state he'd be in, wanting pretty pitifully desperately to press stupidly sweet kisses to Krav's chilly face and neck and shoulders. 

That's where the fantasy falls apart now, now that the cold factor has been worked out. Can't just flop over and kiss his own arm or something. Taako's not that pathetic. Not quite.

Instead, he settles for calling Kravitz on the stone of farspeech. If he can't have a postcoital cuddle with his honey, at least he can have a nice chat with him. “Hey, Krav. Miss you, handsome.”

Almost immediately, Kravitz' voice crackles through. “Taako? Are you all right? You sound a little unsteady.”

Taako laughs. It's a breathy sound. “Trust me, my man, I am better than all right now that you're on the line.”

There's silence for a beat, and Taako can imagine the skeptical look twisting up the corner of Kravitz' full lips, and the little wrinkle that appears at the very top of the bridge of his nose when he makes that face. Cute.

“...Are you sure? I have a spare moment; I could come over if you--”

“No!” Taako jumps up, shoving his very come-stained skirt down to cover the worst of the debauchery in pure reflex. “No, you don't have to do that! Not—right now is not a good time!”

“Oh?” Kravitz sounds doubtful. Disappointed, even, maybe? “Well, all right, love, but--”

“How about later, my man?” Taako cuts in, hoping Kravitz can't tell how flustered being called 'love' has made him. He's already flustered enough as it is, so it's probably not obvious. “It's just... ah, I'm not _decent_ at the moment.”

“And you called me in that state?” Kravitz says, sounding amused.

Thank goodness blushing doesn't translate across a stone of farspeech. “Well, yes. Like I said, I missed you. Listen, a guy can miss his boyfriend in any state, decent or not.”

“That's true enough.” Is that... is that _heat_ in Kravitz' voice now? Taako's heart stutters in his chest. Fuck, this man will be the death of him (and not because of his job, either!).

“Later, then? Can we call it a date, Krav?” Taako says hopefully, cradling the stone of farspeech close to his face.

“I insist on it.” Warmth, fondness. "Be ready in an hour." Then the line goes staticky and dead.

Taako curls into a ball on his bed, feeling giddy and exhausted and so _stupidly_ in love. It's disgusting. Alarming. Intoxicatingly good. “Fuck, I'm off the deep end.”

Who knew an ice-cold bounty hunter of death would be the one to melt Taako's heart and get past all his defenses? Certainly not Taako. But he's surprisingly all right with it...


End file.
